


trying hard not to fall

by orphan_account, woahnope



Series: you're driving me wild [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AND NOW MY IDEA IS NO LONGER ORIGINAL, M/M, i hate troye sivan, this should hv gone up earlier BUT troye tweeted about trying hard not to fall bc he was drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 13:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4789172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account, https://archiveofourown.org/users/woahnope/pseuds/woahnope
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>on the way home</p>
            </blockquote>





	trying hard not to fall

**Author's Note:**

> you decide where this goes in the timeline, within the fictional universe or otherwise.

eight p.m.

they're at the coffee shop at the intersection between their houses, two hundred kilometres from where their lips met for the first time. connor cannot stop staring at troye's lips. beautiful, amazing, wonderful troye, who has so much to give the world. he knows they're not friends but they were both too intoxicated at that moment under the streetlights to talk about anything other than love and  _wow your hair looks really nice right now i really want to bury my face in it but you're too tall :(._

they're going home, so high on caffeine that they're kissing up on every lamppost available. each lamppost is less than a hundred metres apart from another. but it's alright. it's ten p.m. and it's dark so who cares.

\--

ten-fifteen p.m.

troye goes down what he knows is the wrong alley and brings his soulmate ( _yes, that's what he is to me_ ) to the place he hid in when times got tough and he cried every night on the swing, under the relentless rain and downpouring of sadness and was stuck in a rabbit hole of crises and lies. they sit, and they talk over glass bottles of coffee they got on the way back from the coffee shop. he talks about his depression and how he's been seeing a therapist and everything's going really well. so now he knows that they both get so lovesick at night that they can't stop thumbing the other person's jumper, or enveloping their noses in the other's scent.

everything goes down fine.

\--

eleven p.m.

they're making their way to a pub just down the street because _no it's not time to leave yet_ and _no i don't want to goooooo_.

an hour later they're listening to this duo on stage right now. they're singing a song called 'livewire' and connor thinks he's heard it somewhere before but maybe he was too interested in troye's eyes to bother remembering when. each of them has taken at least three different (alcoholic) cocktails and oops. he's drunk. the boy needs to go home.

\--

eleven-fifteen p.m.

troye can't hold alcohol very well so his face is red after just three drinks. soon his soulmate ( _soulmate!)_ learns that this boy is lanky and lanky boys can't balance very well, especially when they're drunk and the way home is winding. troye is trying, he really is, but all he can think about right now is  _connornutellaonnorconnordrunkconnor_ and everything is a mess. so he slings his arm over his shoulder and tries, tries to resist the lips staring in his face right now but he can't so his smacks a kiss onto them.

\--

midnight

_@ConnorFranta: WE'RE FINALLY HOME troye was being difficult.  
@ConnorFranta: anyone bother sending over some advil for when he wakes up? lol_

**Author's Note:**

> i'm on tumblr too: quitetroye.tumblr.com hmu


End file.
